The Voice of a Silent Child
by faerydoll k
Summary: If you have forgotten our song, let me sing for you. Let us hear the voice of a silent child .a compilation of poems.
1. My own real love

My Own Real Love

Make-believing 

I can make my own fantasy

Until I realize 

I've been lost in my on parody 

Was it just my dreams, 

That had kept me going?

Or was it the blowing haze

That keeps on blowing?

The warm, 

Unused heart

Keep on pondering 

Like a storm above this city

Reality always fades

Like my own awaited dream 

Peacefully recognizing 

Its own little wings

True, I've always heard a lot 

Of other peoples love

But never did I,

Heard my own real love. . .

**AN:** this is basically related to **me somehow** but I decided to post it here cause I think it sounds compatible with my newest fic about Tomoyo. If you want to try reading it the title is 'Concealed Feelings' just look at it at my bio k?


	2. Against the Wind

"Against the Wind"

Adjourning the day 

The sky disappears

From the nothingness I see

It always brings me back here

If only prayers can make 

my wish come true,

Then I'll pray to the distant star

To take me back before I was born 

Let me smell the scent of the wind,

Reaching out to the faraway stream 

Where everything awaits

As two souls crossed their paths

Convene together in the midst of the night sky

To reach the starry sky

Beautiful things flows in the sky

Escaping the rains tormenting lies

I walk against the wind

Separating myself from that endless dream 

It brings me back to reality

Now showing every part of it

Pain, is what I always feel

When I walk against the wind

My smile has disappear

Like my own little dream

My heart glows, when I go against the wind

Like petals, trembling from the wind

Slowly it falls 

From the deepest part of me 

Yet another poem by me. I'm having writer's block so I'm doing poems for a while. I don't care if no one will review such a crappy crap. This was just sumting I wrote while I'm at school day dreaming. . . 

Oh rain…. Although it's not particularly about 'rain' it was still related ne? I love rain!!! I love rain!!! I love rain!!! I love rain!!! I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

I love rain!!!

                               I love Syaoran!


	3. Seasons

SEASONS 

The season of heartbreaks

Where everything else faded

Just simply close my eyes

And tears will break it

In a never ending dream

Before daylight begins

In my every heartbeat 

Will end up in heartbreak

Does this season remind you?

Of that longing inside you?

When you were still in your season

Have you fully blossom?

Singing sadly

Was your only reply

But can you pin point now

Those stars in the sky?

In a never-ending season

Have you catch up?

This season might not tell

So let me just retell

If the sky is clear

And petals appear

Does it mean 

Spring has just arrived?

If you are upset 

And you're under a spell

All soaked up in the rain

Does it mean Summer is just around? 

If the leaves were dry 

And you have this sigh

Does it mean summer 

Has just said goodbye?

When there are no leaves alive

And all shine in its coating of white

Does that mean autumn has said goodbye?

If you can't live

And wants to die

Suffering in such twinge

Does that mean he has said his goodbyes? 

AN: It just came out to me naturally, and all of this was just like a sigh. Now tell what you feel


	4. Winter Heartbreak

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ummm….. Here is another poem by me. This one will be use someday in one of my fanfics "Vestigial Dreams" I hope you'll all like it…. I might revise it though when I'm gonna place this on that fic…. Scary ne? ***points at the "heartbreak" part*** hehehe ^___^ Kinomoto Touya: you were asking why a poem of heartbreak? Well I do have the right ne? and just don't ask if I'm broken hearted…. But one thing I'm telling ya! I'm broke! I had no money nymore! Hehehehe joke. I won't tell you the story behind it coz your "frendster" is much important than me! Hmph! Winter Heartbreak 

****

****

I should have drowned in an endless moonlight 

The luminosity showered me from the pale white sky

In that never-ending dream I had so vividly

Simply playing back in reality

Oh sky don't cry

White makes me cry

Do you remember the last time we were here?

Snapping fingers, and a lovely scene

Oh! It's not just that

We were here when you say you were glad you met me

But that was yesterday

And I'm no longer there

Tell me why is that?

I know I'm silly

But is that all?

I thought we had gone that far

Looking up to the pure white sky

Your words hanging in the air

I think I deserve it

But tell me

Why am still dreaming?

Even time had already stopped?

Yet, it was just too far away

Freezing in pain

After this I'll flee

In a place you'll never see

I'll go beyond the sea

But my feet were stuck

The image keeps me still

In this winter

My heart has freeze

Sky don't cry!

My heart won't dry

But time will fly

I hope love won't lie


	5. Fool of Love

~~~~~~~~ Ahhhhh……. Another 1minute made poem! Wahahaha! I'm totally crazy!

Fool of Love 

What do I get from loving you?

Nothing but pain

What do you get from loving her?

Forever in vain

We're both the same

Really the same. . .

You love her 

But does she do too?

I love you 

But you love her

It sounds awfully

We're running in circles

Can't catch up with each other

Would it stay forever like this?

You always cry for her

But does she care about you?

I do, but you don't

Why can't both fools be together?

Just like you and me

Is the world ashamed on me?

Of course fools to fools will bring another fool

Do you care?

I do

Does she?

No.

Aren't you tired of weeping over her?

Cause you know I'm tired 

Every night that I'll see you 

You weren't still mine

So? This is something related to my fic concealed feelings. If u haven't read it then read it! Ok? Yeah, this is one of my 1 minute poem but this isn't made in the toilet or shower like I use too LoLz!

Review now!!! ^___^ I love rain! 

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	6. The Next Stop

~*~hello everyone! Another two minute poem. It's kinda sad  but I hope you will like it. I'm inspired today that's why I hope you do read it and leave a review! The Next Stop 

****

I wonder how long will it take for the next bus to arrive

Funny how I've grown up waiting for it

Each day it will pass by 

Without the shadowed figure in the lamppost

Those days were I have to ran so freely

I just love that cold wind blowing into my face

A smile that is waiting for me right there

Together we'll wait for the next bus to arrive

Has my journey ended?

Am I that cruel?

To let each day pass by without you?

I wonder if I'll be back to what I was

Each spirit had left me unwanted 

Isn't it hard to breath now when you're wearing a mask?

Thus my heart is unwilling to change

Being the stubborn little girl

I hate to remove it

But I'll be happy without it

Such crazy thoughts coming by

Maybe the effect of waiting too long

Oh darn it! I missed yet another bus

But does it matter now?

When will it come back?

My mother would surely be mad

Do you remember how you always win?

Those sensations lingering on this very moment

It getting more vivid each day

Whenever we'll chase each other

It's clearer now, yes it's clearer now

But how long will it take for the next bus to arrive?

My stomach is growling now

But how long will it take to bring you back?

~*~

So how was it? Lame? Good? You choose. Please do review! So I know how you think about it. Oh! Please read my other stories too! My latest story so far is "Reach for the stars" I hope you go read my fics as well ^__^  ja! And thanks for those who email me saying they like my poems and fics but can't post a review! A BIG thank you for all those people! And for everyone too! MWAH! 


	7. My Evening Star

My Evening Star 

**__**

All the memory inside 

_Was hidden in a single box_

_Would you remember?_

_The days that gone by_

_My evening star_

_Rise above me_

_I'll wait forever_

_To let you remember_

_You'll always be my only one_

_My Evening star shone_

_Like diamonds I've kept_

_The thousand mirage of the nightfall _

_Would you give me a second chance?_

_To see my evening star_

_I always wonder how far it is_

_The sky will remember_

_I'm going to reach for you_

_To feel the utmost warmth again_

_I wanna see my evening star_

_Like magicians on the road_

_I wear my long sleeves_

_Under is magic yet to be fulfilled_

_My brightest star_

_The way I kept on going_

_I know its far away_

_But I don't want to stay in the middle_

_I'll run for you_

_To see you once more_

_For no reasons why_

_I'll go back to touch the sky_

_You'll see I'm up there_

_The sky will remember_

_The bright evening star_

_Clearer than diamonds._

_Clearer than my tears overflowing_

_I'll touch the heaven _

_I know you're right there_

_My evening star_

_Over the season's going_

_I'll watch nearby_

_For no reasons why_

_I'll catch up_


	8. Aggravation

Aggravation 

And I'm home

Need to fill up my addiction

To be a daylight in your face

A blood in your vessel

And I did try to breathe 

I did try to live

Tortured faces become so distorted

They did try to believe

I never have been here long enough to know

How the city streets were built

How mountains yields to touch the sky

How a river meets the ocean

And this feeling's so dumb

I'm taking everyone down

Like a snake on the ground

The water to where you drown

Could this be a new kind of disease?

Worst than you

Worst than me

We did try to breath

But it wasn't enough

I descend unto deceitful bliss

Were you lie awake

Holding me

I breathe

I tried to

But I never did make it

I believed

I'm trying hard to explain

And I ran loss of words

Will you believe? 

A.N.: Now, now.....I hunger for your feedbacks! Go tell me if it sucks or just good or great or maybe nice..... you pick! Tralalalalaaaaaaaaa.... if you want them well tell me! If you don't then tell it to me too! Okaaaaaaaay?????????? Oh! PLEASE! PLEASE! Read my other stories too okay????????????????? Ja! Mwah! And yes this iz one of the 2 minute poem I made! ahahahaha


	9. of a Rat en' dog

A.N.: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my previous poems and thank you for the reviews! I'm so thankful for that. Umm—but right now, I think you wouldn't like this one. Urgh—this is kinda dedicated to one of my friends Clare-chan. And ugh—u guys might not get the meaning at all so maybe if you would like to read some of my poems. Umm I'll put one again soon. But right now it isn't exactly wat I call a POEM for you to read. Hehe but if you want then do so! Hehe 

****READ FOR YOUR OWN RISK****

Of a Rat- en' dog 

****

Do you remember our song?

While running home

Have you forgotten the days of miracles?

Broomsticks and lore 

Whereas cards opened in bathroom

Of planning under the night

Scared of orange hues into the window

Flipping channels to fuse

But its not all fun

We remember missing some old friends

We're kind of the same aren't we?

In some ways we are, of friends of far away

On the moth of May, Olive leaves

There's a thank you deep in here

Don't dig it just read it

Because I know your "key"

To the feeling you adore.

The next lines were faded rhyme

I just know it comes with Ffotsirk

Don't get mad you'll get fat

Goats eat grass

A green green grass

Like a "E"-negla

Now don't go looking for old-old star

You have a one L-eahcim

Forget about the B.C.J.H.I.N

And the last and maybe the least

The short skirt steals your chair

Of a Rat- en' Dog

Of a N-N elg

~*~

A.N.: I told you its stupid! Well anyway I guess I'll just make it up to others next time. Hehe next time I'll put a REAL ONE. Hehe . Remember this certain chapter is only and completely just for fun. If you don't know me in person then you might not understand the meaning ^__^


End file.
